This study was designed to determine whether FDG-PET is an accurate method for non-invasive staging of the presence/absence of tumor in regional lymph nodes of patients with melanoma who are scheduled for lymph node dissections. Such data are necessary to determine whether FDG-PET can more appropriately define whether or not to perform surgery in such patients.